


Until Tomorrow

by SleeplessTuesday



Category: Mass Effect
Genre: F/M, Human, Male/Female Relationships, Mass Effect 1, Mass Effect Kink Meme, Turian
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-08-01
Updated: 2013-07-31
Packaged: 2017-12-22 01:31:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/907309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SleeplessTuesday/pseuds/SleeplessTuesday
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A love story about a male Turian C-Sec officer and his Human female neighbour. [Set in the Mass Effect universe with original characters]</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue: Xeylan

* * *

 

There she was again, just as she was every day. Those large brown eyes, curly long brown hair and pale soft skin. He stole his glances, trying not to linger just as he did every time he saw her. He twitched uncomfortably pulling his mandibles close to his face, trying to seem calm and collected.

Xeylan Aurius stood as still as he could, trying to remain silent. Damn his heart beating quickly, damn his shaking nervous breaths. It was the times like this he almost couldn't believe he was a C-Sec officer. How could he be so anxious about a woman?

She wouldn't notice, she'd remain silent just as he would – it was the same every time they rode the elevator together. For these few minutes they'd stay quiet and try to mind their own business, after all they did this for every morning shift.

She lived a few doors away from him in their apartment block, and it seemed that they shared a similar shift pattern that often had them sharing their awkward elevator rides. It wasn't unusual for humans to live in the same apartment buildings as turians these days as most of the races had integrated living.

It was never a problem, until he realized that the human woman he'd share his morning elevator rides with was a particularly good looking one.

Well, he wasn't sure by human standards, but at least to him she was very attractive. He shifted stealing a quick glance at her smaller form beside him. She was short compared to most human women he'd met and maybe a little rounder, with a full bust and wide hips. Her waist, oh her waist, it was small, not as small as a turian's, yet it still tapered in wonderfully before curving out to her hips. Her hair was longer than most he'd met, she didn't bind it up on her head like the diplomats either but instead let it fall down her shoulders and back.

Was it wrong that he thought she smelt nice? Like really nice? He blamed the elevator for it's confined space making him take in her pleasantly sweet fragrance.

With a surprising whoosh the elevator doors opened, Xeylan cursed them silently always wishing he could spend a little more time with her, even if it was in silence.

"Good morning." She spoke, placing her warm brown eyes on his, breaking the silence.

With an awkward shift he nodded his head before flicking his mandibles shyly, "G... Good morning." He returned.

He pulled his mandibles in tightly, trying not to give away his delight at finally hearing her voice. They both exited the elevator, crossing their paths and heading in opposite ways to one another.

 _Until tomorrow_ , he thought to himself. His heart making little back-flips in his chest.


	2. Prologue: Catherine

* * *

 

That same dark brown, almost red coloured turian stepped into the elevator at the same time she did, she tried not to brush against him or make eye contact. She just knew she'd blush at any connection. He stood very still, amazingly so. She quickly looked up at him, spying his angled yet deeply attractive features.  
His white markings were so intricate, swirling along his mandibles and forehead curling around his eyes. It almost met his fringe, but instead came to a point beneath his crest. His fringe was so long and pointed more so than most turians she'd seen around on the citadel.

It was the same every morning for Catherine Lark. Every morning she woke up ready to start her early morning at the café, and she always ran into her turian neighbour at the elevator. He'd been so interesting to admire at first. She wasn't sure when her fascination for him had grown into a sort of affection.

Something about him just made her giddy, curious and awkward. As if she was back to being a stupid teenager with some crazy crush.

_Was it crazy?_

_Yes... probably_ , she thought, hanging her head and fiddling with her hands in front of her. It wasn't like a turian like him would ever want to be with her. Were turian - human relationships even possible?  
 _Woah, woah_... She stopped that train of thought, she knew very well that she was getting well ahead of herself.

She carefully pulled back her curly hair behind her ear and stole a glance at him. He was definitely C-Sec, that much she could guess from his blue uniform, but she really wanted to know more. A name would be nice, she shifted back to facing the doors. She'd never know anything if she didn't at least try and speak to him, they'd ridden the elevator countless times together and she'd never mounted any sort of courage to try a conversation with the ridged turian.

_Today could be the day!_

But she thought that everyday.

The doors suddenly opened, much to her disappointment. Now she'd have to wait until tomorrow to try and fail at starting anything with him.

Without thinking, maybe the flooding feeling of failure had sunken somewhere hidden and possibly even courageous, she looked up to her elevator companion.

"Good morning." She smiled, feeling her cheeks redden.  
His mandibles flicked from his mouth, his bright green eyes meeting with hers, "G... Good morning." He replied.

She looked away shyly, and exited the elevator, crossing her path with him and walking away in the other direction. Maybe she could think of something better to say to him, but for now she'd have to wait until tomorrow.


End file.
